


How I meet and adopted Dani

by gabbypie64



Series: Old-Verse [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbypie64/pseuds/gabbypie64
Summary: A Dani and Mr. Lancer story from there meeting to when he adopts her





	1. How we meet

My day started out normally. Daniel arrived late for class, I had to stop Dash from picking on Nathen, and I ran away while Danny Phantom took care of that Skulker fellow. You know, the norm for Amity Park.

I heard a scream after the fight ended from one of the classrooms small and feminine. As a teacher it is my job to help children, I went to help the person in trouble, and then I noticed a ghostly glow surrounding her. 

Ghost or not, a child needed me, and I would never ignore a child In need. 

I approached cautiously. She was pinned under a couple of desks, green blood leaking out from underneath her. 

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Eyes shot open in terror.

"I’m Mr. Lancer the English teacher. And you are?" I slowly walked to her with my hands where she could see them. 

"Danielle, or Dani with an I" she said nervously. 

I finally reached her “alright I am going to get you to out from under there I need you to crawl out ok. “

She nodded, and I lifted her out, leaving a trail of green glowing blood. I looked around the room to see if anyone else got trapped. Luckily, the answer was no. There was a crater in the floor, toppled desks, and a bright green splat on the chalkboard. 

My attention was brought to the girl at hand as she started into a coughing fit.

I leaned down and patting her back as she coughed. It started to become wheezing worry over her grew, but slowly it eased up. Green goopy blood ran down her face and the gaping wound on her side. 

I grabbed her hand. “Can you stand?” 

Instead of answering, she started another coughing fit. She fell down and a thin white light surrounded her, turning white hair black and her strange jumpsuit with a missing midsection into a hoodie with some shorts 

"Oh sh*t, I didn't mean to turn human!" 

Okay first of all, turn human? what in the world? Two, she looked even worse somehow now. Okay what to do, what to do?

"Okay um, I am half-human. Yes, that's possible. Not all ghosts are evil, and um I’m really woozy." And with that, she passed out. 

Now things are both easier and harder. On the one hand, a human girl being hurt and needing medical attention is easier than a ghost needing help, but on the other hand, she passed out and I wasn’t exactly in the best shape. I grimaced as I looked down at my stomach. I needed to work out.

Shaking the thoughts from my mind, I picked her up. She whimpered, and I gently carried her through the hall. 

The speakers turned on, and begin playing the recorded message about evacuating. Oh no, I didn't realize the school was that badly attacked. 

As I made my way to the main hall, I heard footsteps. I squinted and saw Mrs. Addams, the social studies teacher. I approach her. 

“Hello, Lancer. I was making sure all the students got out but realized you weren’t at the evacuation point so I came to get you. Who’s that? “

I tell her “A kid must have come in during the attack because she's not a student here. Or at least, she’s not one of mine.” 

As we run to get her to the evacuation point, she tells me she'll call the ambulance. 

The girl slowly wakes up and starts mumbling about “that darn Vlad.”

Mrs. Adams grabs her phone from her purse and seems and tells me she is calling an ambulance. Good call I think myself. 

As we get to the door and open it paramedic approach us and take Danielle. I am glad I was able to help


	2. that's how I meet and adopted Dani.

It was a few days after the “Danielle incident” when the social worker sent her to me to foster while they sort out her paperwork. According to her, her dad tried to murder after an indent where she disobeyed him. which is worrying, to say the least. I was informed they ran a genetic test and found a match in Vlad Masters, as she claimed.. 

Vlad not only had a secret child, but he also tried to kill her. My god, how incredibly—well pardon my french—but f*cked up. 

While they investigated Vlad, she stayed with me in emergency foster care. I had her tested to see where she was at academically so they could put her in school. While in my care, she tested at a freshman-level. So she would be in my school then. Good, I thought, because I am starting to really like her.

Over the past two weeks, I came to find that she was very...punny. She was a bit odd, as to be expected from half-ghost, and she told me about the places she has visited both on Earth and the Ghost-Zone, which I found both fascinating and horrific. But she also told me about the nice people and ghosts she had met like the Far-Frozen, Princess Dorathea, and surprisingly of my students, Valerie Gray. 

When I asked how they met, she says, “It’s a secret.” Strange, but alright.

Today, we had to go clothes shopping. And now I am thinking about adopting her. I adore this child. She’s funny, sweet and thoughtful, as well as neat and bookish much like myself. 

As I was thinking about this, a question popped in my head. “What hurt you? You know, before we meet and I found you.” 

“Vladdie Plamus, aka Vlad Masters, sent Skulker to capture me so he could break me down to figure out why I survived while my brothers didn't.” 

I had to stop myself from screaming, “You had brothers my god!” 

I was adopting this child she needed a home NOW!

The paperwork was tedious, but it will be worth it when I get to keep my girl. But first, I needed to tell Danielle. 

“Danielle? Can you come downstairs?” I asked. 

She seemed nervous. 

“Danielle, I need to tell you something important ” 

She responded, “you don't want me in more?” 

I stumbled over my words. “No! Quite the opposite. I just finished the paperwork to adopt you!” 

She started to cry and than ran over to hug me. Her hug was tighter than a Jack Fenton hug. We hugged for a while, and that's how I meet and adopted Dani.

**Author's Note:**

> lexosaurus from tumblr as beta


End file.
